


Echoes From the Times of Beleriand

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: This collection features all of my Tolkien inspired poems, with a promise of so much more, for I intend to return back to his rich world of tales during this year.





	Echoes From the Times of Beleriand

When Opened the Gates of Angband

 

Anguished shouts of war, unnumbered teardrops shed,  
a sad day for the Noldor, their high king  
lies dead on the ground, his broken body left to rot  
beside the pits made by the hammer Grond,   
now filled with black; boiling blood  
of the Dark Lord, Morgoth Bauglir,   
a reminder of the glory and might of Fingolfin,   
leader among the long-lived elven folk,   
the trumpets playing, a challenge was declared,  
for long had the ages waited, with the gates of Angband  
open, and it's master, residing permanently underground  
stepped forth, duel accepted, death granted, hope gone,  
scattered to the wind like pale white petals of Niphredil,  
stealer of the Silmarils retreats back to the shadows.

 

Another Nameless Hero

 

Forest rivers gently play their peaceful songs  
The world itself feels so silent and calm  
A hero on a quest to right all wrongs  
Treads onward under the oaken trees old and tall

With a most loyal, golden steed at his side  
He whispers to the many birds flying above in the sky  
'Have you seen any creatures of darkness? Is this land safe and in good health?'  
The golden sword hanging by it's sheath on his waist represents his pride  
And the shield made of oak and finest metal on his back  
Carries the blessings of the Gods and Valinor's light

Now countless of ships wait him at the port  
Ready to take him to anywhere in the wide world  
But it was not always like this, before his deeds of legend became known  
He was just a mortal boy, always keen to head to battle headfirst..

Born to a caring family  
Into Hithblum's shades  
A child trying to find his own destiny  
But alas, at first he was so weak  
That he could not even swing a sword properly..

His father decided to teach him everything he knew about swordsmanship  
And his mother taught him into the ways of writing and musical arts  
But they both knew, that someday he would eventually set sail on an elven longship  
All grown up and ready to go to a war..

Then at the age of sixteen  
He managed to slay a fearsome beast  
He brought it's gruesome head to the local inn  
Where his father was casually drinking fine mead

He asked from him that could he be released  
Freely to wander the world on his own  
And his father silently agreed  
That the day of departure had indeed come..

Without shed tears, just a quiet farewell  
He left his home far behind  
He told his parents not to worry and wished them well  
Then he just disappeared into the night

There he now boldly wanders the world  
Battling all kind of evil beings, banishing them into the Great Void..  
Beyond the Walls of Time  
This old vanquisher of minions of the Accursed  
Is mentioned in many of the songs and tales of our times  
As a mighty hero, who never revealed his name to nearly anyone..  
Yet he always fought bravely in all battles under the ancient red sun

 

Darker Tides

 

He was standing on the high cliffs  
A raging ocean lay down below  
Her sister had just been carried away  
By it's dark waves of sorrow

He had nothing left, but one final deed  
Glaurung was already nearing him  
The cliff felt slippery beneath his trembling feet  
But his trembling was not for fear, for his heart had ceased to pound; his thoughts had already turned dim..

And then he cried so loud and mighty  
Unleashing all his fury upon the unsuspecting world  
One man, one sword and one dragon; he had to claim his victory  
He did not trust to hope, for long he had been treading in the shadows; slowly worn down by a terrible curse

With vengeance, he dodged Glaurung's deadly fire breath  
And penetrated it's scales and flesh with Gurthang, the Black Sword  
And in terror and agony it shrieked, that gargantuan; wretched beast  
And then it fell unto it's long-awaited death  
But he, the man, fell down on his knees.. He did not celebrate.. He spoke not another word..

Waves lashing the cliff sides, his hair wet and filthy from seawater  
His armor broken, pierced, blood flew across his tired body  
His sister, the one he had truly loved, lost and gone from the sight of her brother..  
For the sake of her, he hoped.. That the waves would take her all the way to the land in the West; to the land misty, and ever so godly..

But he.. He would not follow his sister, wherever she went..  
For his sins were far too great, he would not allow himself to live  
Grinning and smiling at his black, accursed sword, Gurthang by it's name..  
He asked from it, was it now happy.. And that would it accept one more death, for he indeed had one to give..

And gladly, it accepted his offer, and so he hit the sword deep unto soil of the battleground..  
It's blade thirsted for blood, he fell upon it, embracing the sword's sharp blade.. And when his body was finally found..

They found him lying dead there, his legendary sword broken  
And so the folk from a nearby village dug two graves, one for him and one for his sister..  
While elsewhere, very far away, upon a most unholy tower, a man sat on an iron throne..  
But he was not the king, he was the enslaved; the prisoner, and now his visions had finally ended, but even darker tides were upon him..

For laughter echoed beside him.. Laughter of the dark one.. Morgoth Bauglir..  
His curse had been fulfilled; it had bore fruit indeed, and so he joyfully released the prisoner..  
To wander upon Beleriand, alone forevermore.. Until death would come to retrieve him too.. Until that moment, he could never see his children.. ever.. again...

'And in the place, where his daughter had thrown herself unto her possible death, and where his son had taken his own life, from there he found his wife, Morwen, dried out and too tired of her journey there, too weak to carry on anymore. And upon their children's graves, a few words were spoken, but then his wife's spirit left the mortal plane, and faded into oblivion. And at that moment, the man, Húrin Thalion by his name, was left alone. Tears he cried, tears of such unimaginable pain. And the curse.. It was all over now.. But everything that had been declared.. It all had come to be.. Ever so cruelly true.. And every bit of joy that once had existed in his life, had been taken away from him forever.'

 

The Wrath of Sauron

 

Enough spears to blacken the sun  
The orcs march forward, bringing dark clouds with them  
Lightning bolts continue to strike the blood red horizon  
The ancient evil has finally awakened

To lay claim upon these sacred lands  
To leave nothing in his wake, but ash and charred bones  
Though he could hold so much more power in his hands  
But he is missing something, he is seeking for it  
A ring of power, that would complete his rule once and for all

His dark riders on their rotten steeds pass through every town  
While his black winged beasts and their masters continue  
To observe the landscapes from high above  
The men who ride these foul beings, were once kings  
Now they are nothing, but dreadful shadows  
Enslaved spirits; reduced to hideous forms..  
Still bearing their bloodied mortal crowns..

Many have formed an alliance with him  
To spare their pitiful and weak lives; to not be consumed by darkness and flame!  
But he sees life in a very different way, through his eyes that are so dim  
And full of such malevolence, that even the night bows down to him in shame

He was once the most trusted servant of Morgoth, the Dark One  
Who desired to rule all of Beleriand with an iron fist  
But they do not call the land by that name anymore, those times are long gone  
And Morgoth rules no more, for his reign faced it's end...  
When the others of his kind decided to interfere  
The Valar they are called, and they live in a far distant land, protected by vast oceans and endless mist

But this time, it is up to the free people of Middle-Earth  
That is the name this land goes by these days, these days so dark and pale  
To prevent our world from being conquered, we all must be ready to fight until the last breath  
And if it is death who we shall meet, then so shall it be  
Though I believe that the righteous should always prevail!

From across the lands, he seeks for the One Ring  
From Mordor, his orcs ride forth on their war wargs  
In the sky, see giant shadows with scaly wings  
On the roads you tread, you may cross paths with one of his ringwraiths

One of the Nazgul, mortal kings of old who move ever so quietly  
Just like the whispering wind.. Ready to break you and your dreams  
There is no escape in this land, which is full of wounds and scars  
You cannot find a hiding place from under this sky and it's cold night stars

So.. Who is it..  
Who dares to defy his rule and his wrath  
Who truly carries the ring of power  
That fact is unknown to him  
He whose thoughts are dark; and whose intentions are not good  
Atop a most evil and unholy tower  
He stands on it's highest rim  
Wearing a draconic battle-armor, a two-handed mace firmly resting in his hands  
He is ready to announce the final command: 'Death to all, who would oppose my eternally dark rule!'

'For Sauron is my name!  
And upon these lands I lay claim!  
I shall cast my wrath upon you all; the undying flame  
Which will burn you alive and devour on your very remains  
And the grounds of this world shall be stained  
The sky shall be painted  
With your blood!  
I answer to none, but you all shall answer to me  
So it shall come to be  
For I am equally as powerful as a god!'

 

Never forget.. The Green Plains of Beleriand

 

Never forget those crystal clear rivers  
That ran free through the forests we used to love  
Never forget the summer sun and how it always shone  
To us from so high above

Never forget the elder days of might  
Oh, do not ever let go off those beautiful memories  
And never forget the luminous light  
Of those two, most wondrous trees..

Never forget all of those magical tales she used to read to us  
To which none of the living can recall the right words anymore  
Never forget the pale moonlight upon your long hair and the great gatherings of our then friends during many a dusk  
When we could just carelessly play on and on..  
Without even having to think about that which lies behind the door that leads into the real world..

For we were just children with a long way to adulthood  
And the Light of the West never reached to where we truly wanted to go  
We were so eager to see the outside world, we did not want to waste our youth  
By dwelling the rest of our days in a safe haven..  
Waiting for the time to show.. No..  
We desperately wanted to know..

What lies beyond that which we can only see..  
We desired to journey through the eternal mist  
To walk across the golden shores on the other side of the vast sea  
To learn that do the heroes all of those magical tales really exist

And so we asked from the Valar that could we leave  
To set sail towards Beleriand, the land of our dreams  
And in their grace, they granted us that freedom and gave us a glorious ship  
But they also warned us that we may not be able to return..  
Once we set sail across the dark sea..

Sister, I think it is time to say goodbye to mother  
Though I know that she does not want us to leave  
I will always be her son and you will always be her daughter  
But we cannot let sorrow break our dreams  
For this is how it was always meant to be

And whatever comes, we will not take part in any war  
Only time will tell, when a new age dawns upon us all  
But from now on, we shall be nameless and free  
As ghosts we shall journey on under the protection of the night and the stars  
And deep inside my heart I believe  
That in the face of the Valar, even the Dark One will eventually fall!

So mother, be well and continue to read your tales to other children  
It is time for us to leave, but know that this is not quite the end  
Always include us in your prayers, for we shall always remember you in our hearts  
Not even the mightiest power in this world could tear those chains of love apart

'And that is when we chose to leave Valinor to pursue our goals and dreams. We managed to reach Beleriand and dock our ship to one of it's many ports and from that moment on, it was all about exploring and traveling. We journeyed on from land to land, from forest to forest, meeting all kinds of folk on the way. We befriended many, though we still had to hide our identities for most of the time. And we became very good at that. I still hear some people speaking about two ghosts, whose origins none knew, save for the fact they only travel during nights, and none has ever seen them nor the steeds upon which they ride. All they hear is quiet galloping. Oh well, it is good to be remembered, even if as a ghost. That was our intention right from the start, to see the world, yet not to interfere too much. It was our destiny to wander Beleriand in search of wisdom and spiritual knowledge. And now that land is no more. The place we live in these days is called the Middle-Earth, but the memories of our days upon the lands of Beleriand won't ever fade into oblivion. We are the ghost elves, and in time, you will come to hear from us. But for now.. Let us silence for a while to reminisce those olden days upon Beleriand. When we were younger, I often told my sister to never forget about certain things. But now as I think about what I said back then, there is something I would never want to forget myself.. Those evergreen plains of Beleriand.'

Never forget the green plains of Beleriand  
Nor the sunlight upon your hair and the breeze upon your back  
Never forget the glorious bridges and the long strands  
Nor the towns, the kingdoms and the forgotten valley of magical glowing sand

Never forget the animals, the spirits and the forests  
Nor the lakes, where the dryads always used to play  
Never forget the mountains, the eagles and the threats  
From which we always fled away  
On their backs..

Never forget the terrible things that happened  
Nor all of the humans and elves who were slain  
Never forget the Valar, who ultimately rose to defend  
Beleriand from Morgoth's dark and treacherous reign

Never forget the tales or songs  
Nor those who told them and wrote them  
Never forget the heroes those tales and songs always told about  
Nor what kind of creatures of evil they faced

Never forget your name, even though you're a ghost  
Never ever forget the bond that was made  
Long ago, when we were still young  
What was it that you desired the most?

Was it to become a wanderer?  
Was it to simply see the world?  
Was it to always stay close to your brother?  
No matter what the outcome..

Ages past and gone  
The world is not the same anymore  
But we are still one  
And now we're ready to open that door

Now we both have our own children  
And silent, but good lives to lead  
Though like I once said, this is not quite the end  
For we can still go and chase our dreams

But this time we will not do it alone  
We both have our responsibilities  
And oh, it has been long since I realized that now I am home  
Bause for so long all I did..  
Was to wander the world wild and free

There is so much to be told  
About us and who we truly are  
In time, it all will unfold  
For now, just silence to look at the quiet night stars  
Do not be so sad..  
Another story time will eventually come..

 

Breaker of the Two Sacred Trees, Stealer of the Three Hallowed Jewels

 

The elements angered,  
the lost souls present deranged,  
all secrets of the silver moon compromised,  
for what, a cold promise,   
a touch of the wicked's demise,  
willing to learn all spells forbidden,   
one let the mind,  
and then the heart become the den  
of all that is dark and evil,  
and so, what was first divine greatness,  
suddenly turned into nothingness,  
then led into a grave betrayal,  
for the three hallowed jewels you stole  
made the gods that over the sea  
and the mist dwell furious, then the sorrow   
became a bottomless well,  
and so, to celebrate your utmost   
celestial unholiness, you laughed upon the world,   
and assumed the Dark One's fated role..

'The light of those two trees,  
oh how I would wish.. to break it.  
The night truly calls to me,  
it is not corruption, for dim right from the start..  
was the color of my very spirit.'

 

The Voidhungerer's Fate (Of Morgoth Bauglir)

 

The others.. they just wish to sing,  
divinely they would bring forth wonders  
in their wake, with which to brighten Arda,  
yet why.. why there must always.. be wonders..  
pitiful.. I.. want to.. hold the cinders.. of life itself..  
in the palms of these hands.. only to.. break them.

'My mind, unlike Manwë's, is something.. very different, for the first time I sang the song of thought, I envisioned the birth.. of Balrogs; demonic winged beasts of molten fury.. then the arachnids; venomous and deadly beyond all limits, along with which came the giants; taller than most oaks,  
but only one mountain there would be....he, who would come to rule..  
from within the great underground stronghold of Angband.. me.. Morgoth.. Bauglir..'

Their sacred singing I would interrupt,  
their deeds I would undo,  
their purpose I would steal away, to corrupt..  
is my truest gift, for I am knowledge, I am eternal!

'They shall not accomplish anything within the great vision of Eä, for I am ruin, no.. I am more than that.. I am.. the end!'

'Tulkas.. cursed be ye and all the Valar.. you dare to bring the fight to me.. watch the light.. vanish from the world.. the lamps Illuin and Ormal.. soon to be nothing, but a pile.. of broken; starry glass..'

'I built this marvelous palace with my own bare hands, and above it lie the Iron Mountains, Ered Engrin by their name. And there I sit, in the dimmest and longest of all halls of Angband, upon my black; carved throne of the finest metal. When I give the order.. an army of the good-hearted weaklings of the allied forces of Beleriand and it's free folk.. will be slain.. just.. like.. that.. for with utter decimation.. I shall finally claim this world.. as my own..'

'And Yavanna.. recklessly she planted the seeds of moonlight and love unto the soil of Valinor.. such.. foolishness. The trees that grew out of them, Telperion and Laurelin.. oh.. how.. I.. would.. wish.. to.. see.. their.. light.. extinguished.. for good..'

'Come forth, o' great Maia spirit, you, who has ravaged your way through the ranks of Aulë, slaying his most elite officers in your bloody rampage. Come, and receive my blessing.. of black blood, distorted music and darkness of the ages. The life of this excuse of an elven highlord is yours to take, devour on his soul, collect it as your own, for from this day onward, your name is Sauron Gorthaur. Now.. take.. his.. life.. and.. prove.. your.. worth.. to me!'

A terrifying shout of the dark lord echoes  
along the lightless halls of unholiness,  
where many a creature of unspeakable evil  
await, preying in the darkness,  
their faces concealed,  
only thousands of eyes  
stare restlessly from within the shadows,  
yet a fate is only sealed,  
when the doors of the end will open at long last,  
the void called to me, I answered swiftly,  
through the dreams I walked,  
I never felt any love, pain nor even sorrow,  
for with my otherworldy powers..  
gifted to me by Eru, the One, I have seen..  
into the future.. and in it..   
it is I, who shall become the destructor; the accursed enemy..  
and these.. prophetic dreams.. have convinced me..  
that Valinor.. is not a place for my kind of being..  
so.. I.. must leave.. but first.. I shall destroy her.. precious trees..  
for I.. have the power.. to shatter all dreams..

..I am Morgoth Bauglir, and the world shall come to know my wrath,  
but now, I must steal Fëanor's Silmarils, and go into hiding,   
in secret I will plot and carefully plant the seeds..  
of chaos.. of evil.. and of doubt, for I deceive..   
I whisper.. I command.. my existence was meant to be..  
for dim right from the start.. was the color..  
of my very.. spirit.. and I shall rule.. all of Beleriand..  
with an iron fist.. and in time..   
once I have created my gruesome army of monstrosities..

..no.. his holy power.. the eagles.. such.. arrogance..   
no.. none of you.. shall interfere.. no.. not this time..  
this is how.. it was meant..  
to.. be.. no.. the void..   
it calls me again..   
I.. hunger.. I.. must..   
answer...


End file.
